Ni No Kuni: Magic Within (One)
by Flurryheart
Summary: it was just a few days after Oliver saved the other world, but there was a new girl at school he could have sworn knew magic from the other world. after he figures out this mystery, he finds himself in the hunger games! i would normally make oliver 10, but because of funny jokes, hes 13 in this. rated T for caution
1. A New Girl

Author's Note:

I do NOT own Ni No Kuni OR The Hunger Games! if i did Rue would be alive :(

Chapter 1: A New Girl:

Oliver's Point of view:

It was a normal day, except for one thing.

I was walking into school, I saw a girl with long, golden hair and darkish blue eyes,

by the way the light was shining into her eyes, I could tell she was wearing contacts.

she was reading a book that was intitled: "Warrior Cats: Forest Of Secrets."

she also was holding to others, one was kinda hidden. the one she wasnt hiding said:

"Survivors: A Hidden Enemy." the third one was a brown book I could have sworn I had seen

before. I turned to his friend Phil who could'nt take her eyes off her. "what do you think of

that girl?" i questioned, already guessing what his answer would be. "I have never seen a

prettier face before." he replied, stammering. "you sure? im not into girls, but there are quite

a few girls here you have called hot before."

After a few hours, it was recess time. I could have sworn i saw Marissa with a wand from the

other world white she was running in her pocket. her smalish skirt dosent exacly completly cover

it.

After school, I saw the new girl trying to cast gateway, I was with Myrtle at the time. I told her

"Myrtle, i just remembered i had to go somewhere"

"oh, okay. bye, Oliver!"

I ran into the gateway, Astra with me.


	2. Who Is He?

As sad as it is, i dont own Ni No Kuni or the Hunger Games.

Chapter 2: Who Is He?:

Marissa's Point Of View:

I had just used gateway with my wand, apparently called Flowstar, to see the other world. i hope

no one saw me. they would call me crazy if they found out. I'm going to Al Mamoon to see a

friend of mine, named Esther. When im near the entrace im calling for her. but i suddenly get

knocked to the floor by a powerfull spell.

yep, i know what it is.

its pulse.

I look to the direction my attacker must be and see the weird boy who kinda looks like me and

hangs around the guy who keeps staring at me and the girl who looks just like Esther. He's

holding astra. where did he get it? i try to get up and run away, but i soon find my foot is

trapped under the ice. im already too weak to say anything, let alone run away, so i dont try

to go anywhere. He asks me: "where did you get that wand? and how do you know Esther?"

Im too weak to answer. This little boy is strong for his age. i fall unconsious, later waking up

in the cat's cradle. He asks: "Where did you get the wand?" he asked again. I look down at the

floor again. "i dont know" i say. "i found it on the ground in the middle of the forest, along

with a spell book."

"and how did you learn to use it?" He said.

"i tried to draw the runes in the book" i reply. "hey... how did YOU get astra?" i question.

"im the one asking the questions!" He says, looking suspicious.

"oh, while your asking me questions, i might as well show you this." i held up a locket,

used by wizards to store fragments of the human heart."a girl in a white robe gave it to me. she

claimed to be 'the great sage alicia' or something." i said. Oliver, the boy's name was, looked

quite shocked. "we have to go" he said. he grabbed my hand and lead me somewhere "where are we

going? i said"

"to old smokey" he replied, he casted travel, and we were there. he lead me to a great sage,

Rashaad "Mr. Rashaad, sir." he said. "yes, Oliver?" The sage replied.

"i found this girl from my world who knows how to cast gateway." Oliver said. "she said Alicia

came to her in a dream, and gave her a locket that stores fragmints of the human heart, like

mine" he holds up his locket, and so i held up mine too.

"hmm, there is only one reason why she would come to you, and i have a spell to check it."

the sage said. "hold hands, it will only work if you do" 'oh my god, do i have to? with an

almost complete stranger?' i think. "uhh, okay..." i put my hand out for him to hold and he

grabs. the sage starts to draw a rune, and were sourrounded in white energy, and our hands are

sourrounded in silver energy. i feel a slight shock, but try my best to resist it, he seems

fine with the shock, when it stops, im slightly dazed, but im okay. i let go of his hand and

before the i can stop them, the words leave my mouth: "What was that?!" i say. he replies:

"an ancient spell." "theres something i need to tell you two." he continues. i look curiously

"yo-your siblings." the great sage gets out." my mouth drops and my little friend here's eyes

are widened in shock. We looks at eachother, and that's that.


	3. A Sneak Peak Of The Second Story!

Heres a sneak peak of the second book!

Marissa was cooking pancakes to suprise her brother, Oliver, and her cousins, Katniss and Primrose. She was overcooking it by alot without realizing it.

as she was a terrible cook. Suddenlly, BOOM! the Pancakes turned pitch black and the curtain was on fire. Marissa screamed as loud as she could then

hear rappid banging coming from the direction of the stairs. Oliver burst into the room and cast frostbite to stop the fire.

"What the HECK happened?!" Oliver screamed, unaware of what happened.

"The pancakes exploded!" Paniced Marissa.

"How could you be so RECKLESS?! YOU WHERE JUST COOKING AND THE PANCAKES 'EXPLODED!' YOU'VE ALREADY MESSED UP ENOUGH THINGS!"

Scolded Oliver, as Marissa was doing enough to mess things up latley.

"I'm sorry!" Marissa screamed.

"Sorry dosent clean up a mess!" Oliver scolded again.

Marissa ran out of the room to grab flowstar, she casted rejuvinate, then ran away.

"I cant believe she was so reckless..." Oliver murmured under his breath.


End file.
